Pakistan Rangers
The Pakistan Rangers are part of the Paramilitary forces of Pakistan, under the direct control of the Ministry of the Interior of the Pakistan Government. The Rangers are an internal security force with the prime objective to provide and maintain security in war zones and areas of conflict as well as maintaining law and order which includes providing assistance to the police. Prior to 1995, the Pakistan Rangers were two separate forces: the Pakistan Rangers Punjab headquartered in Lahore, Punjab, and the Mehran Rangers headquartered in Karachi, Sindh. The two forces maintain their different uniforms and chains of command but work under same ordinances, such as the Pakistan Rangers Ordinance 1959. The Rangers have participated in the Indo-Pakistan wars and many counter-terrorism operations alongside main military forces. Each evening, Pakistan Rangers stationed in Lahore, together with their counterparts in the Indian Border Security Force, participate in a flag-lowering ceremony at Wagah. Battle vs. US Army Rangers (by ILoveBattles) 5 US Rangers arrive about 100 feet from sight distance of the Pakistani lookout, due to the sandstorm brewing up. The Pakistani lookout holds a G3 Rifle, loaded and ready to fire. “Alright, remember, these are the best they have, so don’t go guns blazing like an idiot.” The Rangers commander says to his squad members. They all respond with quick ‘Yes sir’s’ and ‘Copy that’s’. The Rangers don’t notice the lookout, who aims his G3 at a Ranger and fires 2 shots. They both connect, mortally wounding the US soldier. He lets out a small grunt before falling, unresponsive. “Holy shit!, Get down!” The Ranger Sergeant yells to his team. They all oblige, falling to their stomachs to hide in the sandstorm. A Ranger crawls to the downed soldier, and confirms their comrade’s death. “Fuck, he’s dead.” The soldiers says. “We’ll get his body on the way back. Although I can’t see shit out here. Move up, but stay low.” The Ranger Sergeant says to his group. The Rangers are able to make some progress, but the lookout sees them again and fires some shots, but misses all 3. The Rangers get behind some vehicles from the Pakistani and slip into the base. As the commander enters as the last, the fires 3 shots with his SCAR, killing the lookout sniper. “Fan out!, confuse them!” The Sergeant yells out to his men. The Pakistani Rangers set up their defenses, while one Ranger set up his M249, and lays down covering fire, but he ends up shooting a Pakistani anyway 4 times in the chest. The 3 remaining Pakistani fall back into the buildings. The Pakistani commander fires bursts of fire at the Rangers, each of them crouching behind sandbags. One Ranger peeks his head out to check where the Pakistani are, but another Pakistani soldier fires his AUG at his head, killing the Ranger. “Damn you to hell, you muslim piece of shit!” The Ranger commander yells to the Pakistani squad. The Pakistani simply respond by firing an RPG shot, blowing up the sandbags and the Rangers cover. The Rangers are left helpless, and stand out in the open. The Pakistani soldiers fire at them, and one connects 2 bullets from his Glock to a Ranger’s chest. He falls forward, clutching his chest. “These motherfuckers keep picking us off!” A Ranger yells out. The Ranger commander and the LMG soldier find a building to hide behind, and a Pakistani soldier slowly creeps up with his machete. He slashes at the Ranger commander, but he catches his arm quickly. He kicks his leg and they both run. The Ranger commander fires his SCAR and hits the Pakistani on the ground. “Deserve it, piece of shit.” He mutters to himself. The two remaining Pakistani see their dead friend on the ground and decide to flank the two Rangers. One Pakistani fires his MG3 and mortally wounds the LMG Ranger, while the commander sets a C4 trap on the building. He tries to save the fallen Rangers body, but he can’t as he dives away and sets off the C4. It blows one of the Pakistani soldier’s legs off, and within a matter of seconds, he bleeds out and dies. “Holy shit…” He whispers. The Pakistani commander was affected by the C4 blast also, with a piece of shrapnel in his side. He gets up, grabbing his machete. He chargers the Ranger commander and slashes at him with the machete. He lifts up both of his arms, preparing to come down with a killing blow, the Ranger dives at his stomach, causing him to drop his weapon. The Pakistani throws him off of him, but as he tries to get up, The Ranger takes out his Gerber knife and stabs him in the stomach. The Pakistani crawls onto the sandbags, but the Ranger prepares his Nighthawk 1911 and presses it up against his head. “Rangers lead the way, asshole.” The Ranger said before he planted a bullet in his skull, killing the final Pakistani. Expert's Opinion The US Rangers won because of their far better training and their legendary combat experience, even if they were outmatched in weaponry. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Border Security Force (by Manthila) No Battle Written Winner: Border Security Force Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Middle-Eastern Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors